Sky Chord
by Urau
Summary: He was dealt a bad hand at life. He never expected anything good to come to him. It was fine, attachment will only hurt him in the end anyways. But the Fates proved him wrong. Kurama/Oc. Kurama-centric.


**Title: Sky Chord**

_His childhood_ _when he was once human was filled with nothing but pain, hatred and endless scorn from others. He was glad to let those humans know that their feelings were mutual. Back then in the early ages, no one knew what chakra was. Those that had them were considered monsters. They were scorned. Though they didn't know what chakra was, they could sense it. Those that had high chakra reserves faced hell – literally – everyday in the life._

_Kurama was no exception. Heck, his chakra was higher than hundreds combined. No one stood up for him, not even his mortal parents or any of his mortal family members. He had to fight for survival in a world that was unkind to him. There was only one other person that he knew shared the same fate as him. But said person's chakra was way lower than his, so she died a swift and clean death – a merciful death._

_It couldn't be said the same for him though. The villagers didn't bother with him but throw in a few spiteful words, glares and curses. Beatings were given but he healed quickly. It was an awful life but he can get by. Until the drought came. They blamed him, associating him with fire. Which wasn't really off the mark and completely without something to base on._

_His memory was fuzzy. His horrible mortal life that make him want to forget everything about it didn't help matters in the least. But he looked into a lake once, he saw his reflection._

_Long dark red hair, under the sun though, it was maroon in color. His skin was a healthy tan, full with scars. His eyes were what made people fear him most,they were the colors of embers of the hearth of a fire. Personally, he liked his eyes, he couldn't comprehend why people hated his eyes just because it was an eye color rarely seen. He wore nothing but ragged clothing back then, he didn't outgrew any of them. Oh, correction, he didn't outgrow the only kind of 'clothes' he has. For two simple reasons, one, he was malnourished, small and was nothing but bones and skins, because he wasn't fed properly – the drought that killed the farm he stole food from didn't help. The other reason was that he died as a child, just after his 13th winter._

_He was beaten to death. Life was unfair. See, Kurama knew how to use chakra and it had healed him on various occasions when he was injured. But a continuous onslaught was not something his yet-to-be-controlled-properly chakra could deal with, it couldn't heal him fast enough._

_He burned the whole village down. With hate filled eyes._

_He enjoyed hearing the humans scream as they burned._

_He was no longer human – and he knew that. He just hadn't come to terms with it before – he did not want to acknowledge the truth. His heart died long ago._

* * *

_He had expected to go to some sort of after-life. Not wander around the human plane aimlessly. But apparently, whoever created him has different opinions. No one could see him. he would never admit it but, this was worse than his previous life as a mortal._

_His appearance as a spirit didn't change much. A pair of fox ears and a bushy tail. All in firey red of course. He'd gotten large and sharp canines and claws that he could draw in and out. But what surprised him the most was that he could grow. Not old of course, he was sure that it had been at least a century and he should be dead. But quite the contrary, he remained a man, one that looked 18 summers. He wasn't skin and bones either, he was lean and was slightly muscular._

_He was tired. Resting in a forest would be a good idea – one where no human eyes would pry. But he doubt that any mortal would be able to see him anyway._

_But the Fates loved proving him wrong after all._

* * *

"_Hey! What are you doing in my woods?" It was a simple query. But it made Kurama bolt upright anyway, ready to tear the person that dare to–_

"_Waaah~! Are those what I think it is?" Before he could protest, Kurama's fox ears were being pulled. He snarled._

"_What are you doing! ?"The girl – he just noticed the child's gender – pulled back. And he was left looking into the face of a mortal child, one of 6 summers at most. It was summer anyway – it was fucking hot in his opinion._

_What really stood up about her was the blue, blue eyes – eyes of two shades, both eyes respectively reflected the sea and the sky. Her pupils were strangely pink. She has wavy blonde hair styled in twin pigtails. Her skin was pinkish kind of tan. Her outward appearance was odd, but she didn't seem to be in the same condition as him when he was once alive._

_She was pretty healthy actually, as a child, she still had the baby fat that all children her age should have – something that he doesn't have. And she has clean clothes, if the white dress was any indication._

"_Who are you?" Kurama asked warily. She looked perfectly innocent and harmless but he can't help but be wary anyway._

"_Nice to meet you sir, I'm of the Namikaze clan, Hotaru is my name!"She smiled at him. "What 'bout you?" She looked at him curiously._

_Kurama shifted nervously, he wasn't used to someone looking at him after so long without human interaction. Even though her eyes held no hostility but open curiosity."...Kurama is my name."_

"_What a nice name! I like the sound of it!" He was mildly surprised. This was the first timen his long life that someone complimented him. _

_He blinked when he realized something. "Why are you alone, here?" True, it wasn't safe for anyone – much less a child – to be here. This woods were mythical, he found out a few months back. It was a maze here – he really didn't knwo how far the woods stretch, the mist obscuring one's vision. He had been able to find his way around because of his heigtened sense of smell and hearing._

"_I got lost." Hotaru replied sheepishly, as if it was a habit, her right hand reached back to rub the back of her head. "The mist was blocking my view of things." He should have expected this. He had nearly gotten lost himself, the girl must've gotten lost the minute she wandered around._

"_Did you come here alone?"She nodded guiltily. She must've been forbidden from entering the woods, the mortals knew then, that this place was dangerous._

"_Come, I'll lead you out of here." Kurama wanted nothing more but the peace and silence of the woods before the girl had intruded on him._

_Her eyes turned watery as she looked at him. Oh, what now? –did he do something wrong? Apparently not. She made a move to hug him but he hit her on the head before she could – with a stick – hug him. He really despise anyone touching him, even if said person meant no harm._

"_OW! ! !" She whined, rubbing the swell blooming on her head._

"_Condition one, no touching!" He hissed held out the stick to her – one thick enough that will not break easily, one that Hotaru's small palm could not encircle fully and is clearly too heavy for her to lift, good, she could not be able to attack him with that then – to grasp._

"_You're so mean." She pouted but she was a smart girl. She knew that she would be in for some horrible consequences if she whine anymore._

_Not even a few minutes of walking and she was already complaining. "Are you even sure we are going the right way?"_

"_Yes." He bit out, his mood was already in the gutter._

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_...no."_

"_How 'bout now?"_

"_No." Kurama gritted his teeth. If she asks one more time–_

"_Wh–" Hotaru started but was cut off._

"_NO, we aren't even anywhere near–Oh wait, we are here." Kurama glared at the woods, if he hadn't known better, he would say that the forest was alive. As if sensing his downgrading mood. The forest decided to gave him a short-cut to the entrance of the woods. _

_One could easily find the entrance. It was behind the shrine. He heard some of the foxes – yes, after becoming a spirit, he could understand foxes and they him – talking about it, it was guarded by the Namikaze clan. A clan of normal civilians. But they had high chakra reserves, their chakra was special in a way. Blue and calm but unpredictable – like the wind and waves itself. That must be where their clan name come from. They were experts in seals. Or so he was told._

_He stood at the very edge of the woods, the trees and shadows hiding him from view. Hotaru smiled up at him. It made him realize for the first time of how small she was in comparison to him. Ah, but, she will grow as time passes._

"_Go on, you're home." Kurama nudged the girl with the stick he was still holding disdainfully. But she didn't seem to notice._

"_Thanks!" She started walking towards the shrine. But stopped and turned around. "Will you be here tomorrow?"_

"_Why would I be?" Kurama glared at her but it must have went unnoticed by her._

"_Because I have something to give you, as thanks for your help!" Kurama opened his mouth to protest but she was already gone. He got her out of the woods because she was an annoying insect in his woods. But she took it as kindness. _

"_Damn brat." He muttered, irritated._

_He definitely wouldn't come back here again._

* * *

"_You came!" Hotaru bounded towards him happily._

_Yeah, he came alright. "I thought you weren't coming."_

"_What make you think that?" He was slightly curious in the midst of his anger and frustration. Reason for his anger? Well the answer is : He vowed to never come back to the shrine but he ended up coming anyway. Reason of his anger was : He couldn't comprehend why he had came._

"_The Namikazes can read body language, sense your emotions and stuff like that." She didn't even bother hiding the fact that she hadn't been paying rapt attention to her lessons. She seemed like the type though._

_He blinked at her half-assed explanation. "...I see." _

"_Hey, Kurama," Hotaru sounded hesitant which surprised him, she didn't seem like the type to chicken out when asking someone – even a rude one – question. "Have you ever heard of the Box of extreme Bliss?"_

"_Err...what's that?" What a ridiculous name for a box._

"_Its a box that could grant wishes. People are at war trying to get that box." Hotaru grimaced. A sure sign that she hated this situation._

"_A box that grants wishes?" He snorted in disbelief. "I've never any more bull than this."_

"_What does cows have to do with the box?" _

_Kurama sighed dramatically, "Look, little girl, to make it easier for your puny measly little brain to understand the concept –" He ignored the indignant cries and continued. "–'bull' or 'bullshit' means lies or nonsense. Something so ridiculous that no other words could describe it."_

"_Why must it be 'bull' and not 'cow-shit' or another animal?" Hotaru asked, looking at him expectantly. And somewhat smugly, she was setting him a question that he most likely couldn't answer._

"_Because that's how the saying goes, brat." Kurama struggled for a subject change. "You said you want to give me something."_

"_Oh that's right!"She pulled out a blue crystal necklace. "Here!" She presented the necklace to Kurama who was staring at it, slightly disappointed. Its not that the beauty disappointed him, but the color, it contrasted quite badly to his appearance, the blue crystal looked out of place._

"_You don't like it?"_

"_Its...err...ah...okay?" Hotaru made a move to hug him but he smacked her upside the head with the same stick._

"_OWW! ! !"_

"_You should learn your lesson..."_

_While rubbing her – once again – bruised head, she looked up at him ruefully. "I'll be leaving."_

"_...What...for?"_

"_For the war for the box."_

"_You're joining it? !" He asked, incredulous._

"_Nah, its just a maybe. I'll be back next summer or maybe I won't be back at all." She said in a form of explanation._

"_I guess its good–" Kurama started._

"_No! I'll be back, definitely!" She looked determined. She turned and ran off. Without saying a good-bye._

_Hotaru left the next day. He saw her from the edge of the woods. Silently sending her off._

* * *

_She didn't come back next summer. Or the next either. _

_Kurama was already having doubts that she was still walking among the living. But she came back, the next summer._

"_Kurama!" She spotted him the second he made a move to leave. She jumped up to hug him, but he dodged. A few tries later and a few smacks from the thick branch – the old one, he didn't bother changing a new one – she gave up with a whimper._

"_We haven't seen each other since, like, forever and you greet me with hits?" Hotaru whined as she rubbed her sore head._

"_You should be glad you're still alive." Kurama grumbled._

"_Can you bring me into the woods?" He nodded. He held out the stick for her to hold on to. He still hated being touched._

* * *

_It continued in this cycle. She kept visiting each summer. And he brought her into the woods to play. He daresay he enjoyed her presence. But every time he spend time with her, there was this nagging and tingling feeling that refused to go away. In fact, it kept growing every time he saw her._

_Unknowingly, the years passed quickly, as an immortal spirit, he had gotten used to it. But not Hotaru, she whined about it. Her whinging personality still haven't change since she was a child. She was a woman now, as he never aged, she caught up to him, she was nearly as old as him now – appearance wise._

"_I can't believe how time flies so quickly!" She would always whine._

"_Deal with it." Would be his reply every time the topic was brought up._

_In his opinion, she hadn't changed much since she was a child. But to a human, she has matured. He couldn't tell how though._

"_Hey, do you want to go to the festival with me?"_

"_Festival?" Kurama knew what that was. But he wanted to know why Hotaru brought it up._

"_Yeah, a celebration like–" Kurama rudely interrupted her._

"_I know what a festival is, I just want to know why you want me to go with you?"_

"_Don't you want to go?" Hotaru eyed him curiously. She still hadn't lost that curiosity she freely show._

"_...Fine." He grumbled._

"_You can show yourself now." Kurama snapped. Three tails snapping around dangerously. He was going to tear the little menance that–_

"_My, my, such a snappish personality." Kurama said nothing but glared venomously at the woman, that had stepped out of the shadows cast by the surrounding trees._

_The woman was by no means human or any mortal. She possesses silver hair and eyes. Odd marking at her cheeks and her bare shoulders. Cleavage bandaged with a simple pink kimono covering her body. Any mortal men would have fallen head over heels for the creature in front of him. But he had no such interest. For, unbidden, a memory of Hotaru smiling at him wiped out any feelings he might have felt for the silver creature._

_He tried to deny it, squash it even. But deep down, it was crystal clear to him what he felt for the Namikaze._

_Love._

_It was a foreign feeling, word and emotion to him. But he craved it in his early days. When he was still a human toddler. He wanted someone to show it to him, someone, anyone... and he still want it now. Not from just anyone, but Hotaru._

"_Did you think of my offer?" He knew what she was talking about of course. To merge. Apparently, there were other wandering animalistic spirits like him, walking around the human plane. And this bitch, wanted to merge together. At first it was a tempting thought, but what good would it get? And it wasn't like it would be him that would be in control when they merge._

_Shukaku, an insane sociopath, agreed immediately. He must be somewhere in the woman's body now. Matatabi wanted payback for what they did to her and agreed. Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken and Chomei couldn't care less. And wanted some entertainment. They had agreed for that particular something to do. Gyuki had resisted. But it was a loyal creature, he couldn't ignore his breathern. All that left to be in that woman was Kurama. And now, she wasn't going to let him out of her sights easily._

"_Why...should I agree to it?" Kurama spat. She couldn't force him to do something he doesn't want to._

"_Oh, I see. So you don't care what happens to the mortal girl then?"To demonstrate who she meant – even though she knew who it was, Kurama interacted with only one mortal girl after all – she snapped her fingers and the pond right next to them ripple, shimmered, before an image of Hotaru appeared._

"_What!" Kurama's third tail lashed out, but the woman dodged swiftly. She flashed a sickly sweet smile towards him._

"_I'm sorry to use her against you but–" Kurama hoped that his ears were working, there's no way that the woman sounded sincere and remorseful. "–I have to, else you wouldn't cooperate."_

"_I'll give you time. I'll forcefully drag you in once the time comes. You and I both will know when."_

_Kurama scowled as the woman disappeared._

* * *

"_Say..." Hotaru looked slightly worried. "...Do you know any Genjutsu?"_

"_Why?" Kurama wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking on how to break the news to he, all the while fiddling with the crystal necklace that she gave him. So he chose the safest route of answer._

"_Because normal humans don't have the appendages you do." It was a topic that they had never touched – what Kurama is. It was painfully obvious that he wasn't human, yet she didn't fear him. How did she know that he wouldn't hurt her?_

"_Because you're you." He stopped with a start. He didn't even realize that he said that out loud. Maybe, maybe its time to tell her. That this will be the last time they will ever see each other. He could live on forever, but she couldn't. She was just a normal human._

"_I've never told you this before, when we first met, because I didn't know at that time. But, I could – how do you say it – read your mind?" He twitched._

"_So you know..."_

"_Not the cause though." Hotaru said flatly. "Mind explaining?" She was showing sterness, somethign taht happened rarely but he knew she had it in her._

"_I'm leaving." Kurama patted himself on the back internally for managing to keep his voice flat and even. Not showing a hint of the inner turmoil he felt on the inside._

_Surprisingly, she was the one that initiated the first kiss. It was simple, lips against lips. But he revel in the moment, he hugged her, an action he had never done before. He felt a tug in his tug._

_It grew stronger. Till it ripped apart from her. Hotaru's eyes widened in shock, but it turned into a look of understanding. He saw tears brimming. She opened her mouth to say something her final words to him. he struggled to hear._

_Out of nowhere, he heard a howl of wind and everything went black._

* * *

_Dark, everything was dark. He whimpered softly._

"_Ah, you're awake." A masculine voice – it obviously belongs to a male – said cheerily. "Welcome back to the world of the living." The man chuckled nervously while Kurama tried to gain a clearer vision. He was so used to the dark. And the bright light was too bright, it was blinding him._

"_W-Who are you?" Kurama growled weakly as his eyes adjusted. It was a man. He had short hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive pieces of hair that resembled horns. He wore what appeared to be a cloak with a high collar showing his necklace with six red magatama. What was most eye-catching was his eyes. His eyes has ripple-like pattern over the eyeballs, with a light purple irides and sclerae._

"_Sage of the Six Paths." Kurama stared blankly at him._

"_How long...?" His question was vague in the first place so he was surprised when the man gave him the answer he wanted. Not satisfactory, but it did fine._

"_Its been decades since you all merge as one." The Sage said softly, in understanding._

"_The crystal necklace...where is it?" It was precious to him. so precious that he can't – couldn't – lose it. It belonged to her, he wanted to return it to her, one day. Someday._

"_Here." The man held the crystal necklace up for him to see. The man was small compared to him. not surprising since he was in complete beast form. But he must still be a kit-sized for a demon fox. How long will it take for him to be an adult in his beast form?_

"_I hope you don't mind, but I inserted a little of my powers in it. It will help in calming Bijuus – creatures like you – down. You should keep it for now then give it to someone later, you couldn't wear it anymore."_

"_What happened to my human form." Kurama growled angrily._

"_Gone." Kurama howled in disbelief. "For now. You'll regain it soon – I don't knwo when though."_

_Kurama settled for glaring at the man who was rapidly backing away from him._

* * *

_He got too attached. Again. The Sage was a legendary figure, yes, but even he lost against time. Not surprising really. Kurama hated time, it took away so many things from him. Okay, that was exaggerating. He only had two precious people in his life. The first was most likely dead, it had been nearly a century – she can't live that long – the second had just died. _

_And now, he and his other eight breathern were given free reign. Something he isn't sure he like. But, he still have one place to go, even if it meant crushing everything in his path. He had to see if the woods he had once resided in or the Namikaze shrine still exist or not._

_Damn it._

_To be defeated by a human and sealed. No, he still had many things to do, he can't, can't stay here._

_But he wouldn't lower himself to beg though. Never. He was the strongest of all nine, how could he loose?_

_Wonderful, he was sealed in a sewer. Could things get any worse._

"_Take it." Kurama found himself saying to his host. Mito Uzumaki blinked owlishly at him. He growled softly._

"_Give it to your husband –" Distasteful emphasis on the last word " –make it the family heirloom."_

"_Why should I hand you the chance to curse my family?" Mito asked evenly._

"_It was created by the Sage of the Six Paths himself!" Kurama roared. "Ask Senju Hashirama himself. He should be able to feel it."_

_And what Mito predicted happens. She jinxed it, maybe._

_Her descendants died, one by one. The Senju Clan was dropping in numbers. Nearly extinct now._

_And extinct it did. Kurama howled with laughter. Even though he was now sealed into another Uzumaki, having his freedom taken from him and having to share his powers with the idiotic woman, he wasn't too angry. He could still see what was happening on the outside world though, he see through his host's eyes. A deal they had made in return for his power._

_But the Uchiha Clan were growing in numbers. How utterly depressing. He had hoped that the two clans will finish each other off now that he could do nothing of the sort. No such luck though._

_First Uchiha Madara had managed to control him and the second time, when Uzumaki Kushina – his second host – had been vulnerable, he was summoned and controlled. Again. Then he was sealed into a newborn baby – the period he would be spending with the baby boy would be far longer than the previous two – by the blasted Fourth Hokage._

_Ain't his life sweet? And he still didn't know where the crystal necklace Hotaru gave him disappeared to._

_Kurama was slightly surprised and tired. The boy – his third host – Uzumaki Naruto – his rightful name was Namikaze Naruto – had managed to gain the necklace. The crystal necklace that he gave to Mito Uzumaki whom gave it to Senju Hashirama whom passed it down his family, till it reached Senju Tsunade whom gave it to Naruto._

_He must be damn lucky then._

_In the end, the necklace still managed to reach its rightful owner. A Namikaze._

* * *

Naruto blinked. Those were...Kurama's memories.

He never expected that, for Kurama to be once human. But it made sense, Kurama – no matter what he had said – understood human emotions. He was just denying everything so that it wouldn't hurt him again.

When this Fourth Shinobi War was over, maybe he'll go visit the Namikaze shrine.

The Namikaze shrine, as it turns out to be empty. No one was living there anymore. But it was surprisingly clean. The village near the shrine said that once in a while, someone would clean the whole place in honor of the Namikaze clan. Naruto had never thought that his clan would be so well-liked.

But then again, this village wasn't even written in any maps, no one knew of its existence. Hidden in the forest that Kurama described as ancient and mystical. If it wasn't for Kurama or his Sage Mode, he would have gotten lost long ago.

He walked around, looking for the Namikaze graveyard. When he found it, he proceeded to find one Namikaze Hotaru. His ancestor and Kurama's lover – she could be considered that.

He blinked. He walked through every single graveyard again, scanning it thoroughly. No such name. There's no Namikaze Hotaru here.

"Hey, Naruto! What are you looking for!" He turned when he heard Kiba calling him. The War was over and Naruto had decided to invite The Rookie Nine and Guy's team for a vacation in his family's shrine – if it really existed in the first place. Which turned out to be true.

"Hey, can you guys help find someone going by the name Namikaze Hotaru?" With more than one person, it'll be more faster.

They gave him odd looks but agreed to help anyway. It was times like this that Naruto was grateful for Neji and Hinata to be friends.

"I found it." Hinata said softly.

"Its there, by the edge of the forest." Neji pointed in the graveyard's direction but neither of the two made any movement to move.

Calling a thanks, he jogged towards the grave.

* * *

There was a hole. It was the first thing Naruto noticed. But it was oddly shaped like the crystal necklace he once wore. But it was already gone, in a battle. He winced, Hotaru must've made a request to make that hole for Kurama to – possibly one day – put the necklace back there. It must have some sort of hidden meaning.

He poked the hole.

Kurama was slightly grateful that Naruto tried to reunite him with Hotaru. But no matter, it wouldn't be the same as seeing her alive.

He blinked. "What?" He was in human form again. A song. Someone was singing and it sounded familiar. There was only one familiar female voice to him.

He ran towards the source of the voice.

* * *

_I wonder why this song is calling out to me_  
_Simplistic, magical, I'm falling in love_  
_Sometimes, I find such things don't mean much to me_  
_And somehow protecting my heart has me coming undone_

_This summer I think I'll go sky-watching_  
_Colors like the embers of fire catch my eye_  
_Until they burn deep into my mind, I'll stand here_  
_Till the darkness forces me to go home_

_I can't find you SKY CHORD_  
_I'm searching for you, please sing to me_  
_Won't you come out SKY CHORD_  
_I wanna feel you waltzing into me_

_I know life can be rough and things sometimes_  
_Just don't go your way_  
_The melody of my heart is beating for you_  
_And so, there's no doubt I wanted you right here with me_  
_This chorus melts into the blue sky now_

_The morning sun is rising so much higher_  
_I listen close to the wind whispering_  
_And now time stands still and I get sleepy, so sleepy_  
_I can't give in, not yet, I mustn't lose hope_

_It's true, someone's gonna cry and it is always me_  
_I understand though it is you that I want_  
_Softly, a whimper escapes and you can't hide no more_  
_Never change because you're okay this way, too_

_I know life can be rough and things sometimes_  
_Just don't go your way_  
_The melody of my heart is beating for you_  
_And so, there's no doubt I wanted you right here with me_  
_This chorus melts into the blue sky now_

_My melody will reach you, my dearest chord._

* * *

It was a blonde-haired woman with twinkling blue eyes. It took him a moment to realize that it was Hotaru. He could finally see how much she has matured, just like the way the humans saw. She already lost all the baby fat and was now a grown woman. She made this seal and sang for him – he could see now, where Namikaze Minato got his sealing talent from. Hoping that one day he would hear it.

And he did.


End file.
